Fallen Tears
by Piggnaw
Summary: She had finally realized the magnitude of what was to take place the evening. And now, she stood, wand ready, beckoning the challenge.


Hermione had never seen a blacker sky in all her life. The wispy tendril-like couds swirled menacingly in the sky, threatening to drop their liquid cargo at any moment. A cool wind whipped across her pink cheeks and she shivered and gathered her scarf closer to her neck. A lightning bold stretched across the sky, the accompanying thunder bellowing as if to announce its presence. The brief moment of light that the electricy provided illuminated the Hogwarts grounds. Rows of students were strewn about the lush grassy hills. Despite the fact that Hermione was shaking she held her wand steadily at her side, trying desperately to hold her posture.  
  
Her gaze fell upon the professor's who together formed the first line of battle. Even professor Flitwick, crooked stance and all, stood, head held high, ready for the approaching combat. Next to him stood Minerva McGonagall. Hours earlier Hermione had looked on in horror as McGonagall, the toughest woman she had ever known fell into Dumbledore's arms as her powerful sobs racked her body. That moment had struck genuine terror into Hermione's heart. She had finally realized the magnitude of what was to take place the evening. And now, she stood, wand ready, beckoning the challenge.  
She looked to her left, there stood the boy who lived, nervously fiddling with the left sleeve of his cloak. He smoothed down his hair for the twentieth time and then caught Hermione's eye. He smiled reluctantly and took hold of her hand. She could feel his sweaty palms shaking beneath her grip.  
  
"Okay, Hermione?" Harry inquired  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry." Hermione said, doing her best to muster up a grin.  
  
Neville stood steadfastly, his eyes alight with contempt. The vengeful expression, which played upon his face, filled Hermione's heart with conviction. She noticed that out of all the warriors standing before the castle, Neville was the only student not quaking with fear. Hermione glanced down at his hand, which was steadily rolling a thin piece of paper between his fingers. He felt her glance upon him and hastily tucked it away, deep within the wrinkles of his robes. Hermione searched the depths of her mind, she knew she had seen that piece of paper before, just as her mind was about to grasp the origin of Neville's paper a hooded black figure appeared at the shore of the lake. Throughout the weeks the entire staff had been trying to conclude which mode of travel the death eaters would ultimately choose, they knew that it could, under no circumstances, be apparation. It appears as though a portkey had delivered the army to their final destination.  
The students looked on in horror as one by one their swarm grew. Dumbledore raised his wand in the air. Harry gave Hermione's hand one final squeeze before allowing it to fall, limply, to her side. She hadn't expected nearly as many death eaters. Her mouth fell open before she could remind herself to keep it closed. She tried to turn behind her to catch a glimpse of Ron. He was back with the sixth years, per request. He had wanted to keep an eye on Ginny.  
Dumbledore's wand fell to his side. The battle signal. Malfoy was the first to charge. He tore down the hillside brandishing his wand, screaming like a maniac. After the death of his father Draco had joined up with the order. The grounds exploded with the sound of running. The air filled with curses and animalistic grunting as the hooded death eaters tangled with the robed students. Hermione wove in and out of mini duels, looking for something she could do. She had been training for this battle for two years, but nothing could have entirely prepared her. She was caught off guard by one of Voldemort's minions and sent flying through the air. She hit the ground with a sickening crack. The resonating sound assured her that some, if not all, of her ribs had been broken. She inhaled sharply, but then found to her horror that she could not exhale; the wind had been knocked out of her. She struggled for breath, for composure as the evil figure loomed ever closer, strolling slowly up to meet her. Hermione caught sight of his crooked grin and fought her urge to cry. The man held out his wand and licked his lips.  
  
"Avada Keda-!" He yelled  
  
Hermione shielded her face, waiting for death. Even with her eyes closed she could see the green flash. Seconds passed and Hermione's heart was still beating. She lifted her head and saw the crumpled form of a body laying inches away from her. Struggling, she made it to her feet. She rolled the body over and gasped in astonishment. "Neville." She whispered. A tiny piece of paper was swirling through the air. It landed at Hermione's feet and she recognized it at once. It was the gum wrapper that Neville's mother had given him, only years before, at St. Mungo's. Her lower lip trembled as she clasped the paper in her hand. Just as she was about to break down she was flung backwards by a blow to her face. The smell of grass reached her nose as blood ran steadily from it. She looked up, but noone was there. As she struggled to lift herself she realized that she no longer had the strength to stand on her own. She panned the crowd frantically until her eyes finally fell upon a familiar face.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled as she pleading held her hand out to him. "Help me!"  
  
Draco came jogging over as Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
He leaned over smiling into her face "Help yourself you sniveling little slug."  
  
Hermione reeled from the shock which was just delivered to her. "Malfoy, I thought you had changed." She muttered weakly.  
  
"Some things never change mudblood." He kicked her hard in the stomache and then turned to leave. Hermione felt her stomache lurch as her insides emptied onto the grass. It was now apparent who had helped the death eaters set up their port keys. She was still focusing most of her energy on ignoring her urge to sob. As she lay there she realized that both Ron and Harry were probably in trouble. Any other time that Hermione was hurt, whether it be physically or emotionally, they were at her side within moments. Hermione clutched Neville's wrapper in her hand. He had been strong, he had been brave, and had he been in her shoes at this very moment, he would be well on his way to saving both Ron and Harry. Groaning and cringing from excruciating pain she finally struggled to her feet. Her eyes scanned every inch of the crowd as she took off running.  
She caught the flaming red of his hair out of the corner of her eye. Ron was cowering against Hagrid's shack. Two death eaters had cornered him. Hermione slowly crept behind them.  
  
"Should we feel bad for killing this pureblood" the first sneered  
  
"He's a Weasley." The second said, spitting the words from his mouth as if they were a foul poison "I have no mercy for a Weasley.  
  
Ron bit his lip and closed his eyes, obviously awaiting his demise. Hermione stood behind them and loudly declared "Dormatria!". A smile fell across her face as all three of the enemies fell heavily to the ground, sounds of snoring escaping their mouths. Ron got to his feet and hurried over to Hermione. He wrapped her in a soft hug, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. She smiled and once again had to fight off the liquid licking the brims of her lower eyelids. Ron could barely bring himself to look at her. The front of her robes were soaked scarlet from her blood and he nose was badly bruised. She could barely even walk and every breath that she took had a wheezing after effect. Ron held his wand out and muttered "medicio." It was only a temporary healing spell but it would have to do.  
  
"Thanks Ron." She whispered.

"Your welcome" he replied warmly "And, err, Hermione?" he offered quickly

"mm hmm"

"Just so you know, I've always sort of, umm, fancied you."

Hermione smiled "Don't waste our precious time telling me things I already know." Ron blushed fiercely. Hermione brushed his cheek, whose coloring was now very similar to his own hair.  
  
A bony, chalk white hand which now held Ron's throat in its grasp interrupted their moment. Hermione looked up. It was a dementor. It appeared as though the death eaters had finally persuaded them to join the battle. Hermione stepped back. She had only produced a patronus once before. Harry had taught her last year during the summer, per her request. Shoving her thin wand in the direction of the dementor's concealed face she screamed "Expecto Patronum!" as loud as she could. A large otter, swimming furiuosly, made its way out of her wand and connected with the dementor's face. The dementor quickly released Ron and flew off into the dark, swirling clouds above. Hermione and Ron stood staring at eachother. Ron delicately fingered the marks on his neck. A bolt of lighting ripped through the air, delivering them both back to their senses.  
  
"We've got to find Harry" Hermione announced, but Ron had already took off running.  
  
Hermione did her best to keep up with Ron, jumping over bodies and avoiding hexes. After what seemed like four hours, but in actuality was only five minutes, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hermione to slam into him. Ron fell to the ground and Hermione landed haphazardly on top of him.  
Sitting up in the grass Hermione saw what had caused Ron's sudden halt in momentum. Standing there, mere feet from them, was Lord Voldemort. His red eyes blazed as a lizard like tongue traveled over the chapped, flaking lips. Standing across from the snake-like being Hermione spotted her best friend, Harry Potter. His thin lips formed a grimace and Hermione could see his hatred burning in his emerald eyes. Hermione, thinking on impulse, began to run towards him, but she was cut short by five long, thin fingers. The owner of those fingers happened to be the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"There is nothing we can do now, Miss Granger." He announced. in his eloquent, raspy voice, "This battle is between them."

She lowered herself to the ground. She wasn't even sure if she could bring herself to watch. She felt Ron's hand close around hers and she squeezed it tightly in her own. She numbly watched the clouds above her grow ever darker as thunder cracked and boomed in the heavens. She was brought back to attention by Voldemort's inhuman voice.  
  
"I'm not going to mess around this time, boy, no torture, just death." The word death rolled off his tongue and a smile of delight crossed his face.  
  
Harry remained still, biting his lip. While Voldemort continued talking about how he was going to finally quench his thirst for revenge, Harry whipped his wand from his pocket and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Hermione sat in shock. It had happened so quickly. She had expected something much more epic for the final battle. Just as she was rising to her feet to congratulate Harry another voice rang out in the air "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione looked on with horror as Harry's body fell, soundlessly, to the ground.  
  
"INCARCERATUM!" Snape yelled as the death eater who had yelled out the evil curse fell to the grass, bound by chains.  
  
Hermoine hurried over to where her best friend lain, dying in the grass. When she reached him he was still conscious. The curse hadn't hit him dead on. Searching for hope in some form she reached for his wrist. His pulse was weak and fading. Ron scurried up beside him.  
  
"Ron, Hermione" Harry said between heavy breaths as comprehension fell upon him.

"Hey mate." Ron managed between sobs.

"I did it." Harry said weakly.

"You did Harry, you were amazing." Hermione somehow managed to say.  
  
Hermione wanted to say more, so much more. How his friendship had helped her through some of the hardest times of her entire life, how sorry she was for every fight they had ever gotten in, how much she needed him to stay. But as her mouth parted to speak again Harry's eyelids closed softly, covering his brilliant eyes forever. Hermione traced the outline of his scar and as the first drops of rain fell, spattering upon the field, she finally allowed her own tears to fall.


End file.
